


Roses

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Partial Nudity, Sonia gets a haircut, Walks On The Beach, mostly running, or actually it's more like running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Say you'll never let me go."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any f/f in ages! Of course, I haven't written much of anything besides Outlast fic in a long time.  
> This fic was inspired originally by the song _Roses_ by The Chainsmokers (but the writing of it was also accompanied by several Lana del Rey songs, namely _This is What Makes us Girls_ , _Summertime Sadness_ , and _Young and Beautiful_ ). How, you may ask? Well. That story gets long. This fic was originally supposed to be a series of vignettes, and I wanted to throw a bit of a challenge in there, so I decided it would have no dialogue at all. Now, I had originally planned to do quite a few, some m/f, m/m, and f/f, but then I was like "Why not just f/f?" and then I realized that I only really had any sort of inspiration/idea for the SoniAkane scene. So I just wrote this.

Mahiru had offered to do it, in the beach house, with the help of Sonia's own mirror. She was worried that she wouldn't do well, that she would mess it up somehow, but Sonia was too excited to have let her decline by that time.

So Mahiru, with careful, industrious hands, cut Sonia Nevermind's hair. It was late in the evening, and the girls left the door open, the one that faced towards the beach. The air that came through it tasted like seawater and summer heat. Sonia's hair looked like rippling fields of wheat as it fell from her head, severed from itself.

She'd insisted that it be short, short like Mahiru's own hair. And Mahiru delivered what Sonia had requested, though Sonia's hair ended up just a little bit shorter, and definitely wilder. Mahiru was overly apologetic for every little error she'd made, but Sonia was overjoyed, far too ecstatic to have cared about any imperfections.

And when Sonia looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened three sizes, and her hand went up to the newly-trimmed edges of her hair. But then, all of a sudden, she smiled. She smiled like the summer sky, wide and multi-faceted, and then released the happiest, daintiest laugh anyone present had ever heard.

She seemed unbelievably excited, as though the thought of cutting her hair was some impossible task that had taken a massive struggle to accomplish – when, in reality, it had only taken a few minutes in a beach house with a pair of scissors.

Sonia ran out the open door and onto the beach, giggling as the warm wind tickled the back of her neck. She let her soft bare feet sink into the rough sand, and she raised her arms as if in triumph.

There was still time left in the evening. Time enough for them all to go out on the beach one last time before dark, with no goal other than to just expend energy, take advantage of their youth and their health while they could.

Akane was the first to follow Sonia out the door, drawn by the taste of the ocean on the air and the eager pulse in her muscles, begging her to get out and run. As she ran past Sonia, Akane pushed playfully on her arm, challenging her to a game with no rules and no consequences. Sonia laughed at her: a light, fluttering noise, like flower petals being tossed into the wind. Akane felt her heartbeat shift with every note, and she stopped for a moment, somewhat baffled by this sensation.

Ibuki came running after them, breaking through Akane's moment of profound surprise. Peko and Mahiru stood in the doorway, watching their friends take off down the beach, before Peko came striding out and then Mahiru followed her out of obligation.

Sonia ran towards the ocean, that smile still plastered across her beaming face. She squealed a little when a wave rolled to a stop around her feet, startled by how cold the water was, though she should have expected it as it was.

Someone announced a race, though they did so without mentioning where it would end or where it even started. Despite this, everybody seemed to agree to it, and they all took off down the shore, while the sinking sun cast a glistening blanket of light over the ocean. Akane didn't run at her full speed; she held back and watched her friends run alongside her, though normally she'd have won the nonexistent race very quickly.

She noticed that Sonia held her skirt when she ran, as though she'd never run before. Never run to get home quicker through dark alleyways that smelled like burnt plastic and rotting meat, never jumped fences that the hungry-eyed shadows couldn't have expected her to scale.

As Akane was watching her run like she didn't know how to run, Sonia tripped over her own feet and very nearly fell face-first into the wet sand. It was only thanks to Akane's reflexes and strength that she did not.

Sonia's eyes widened like she wasn't quite sure why she hadn't fallen. Once she realized that she was pressed against Akane's chest, her eyes immediately darted up to Akane's face, and Sonia stared for a moment like she didn't recognize her. As Akane watched her piece everything together, Sonia's face broke into that fascinated smile again. Akane could feel her pale, delicate heartbeat thumping against her chest, as though they were sharing a heart.

Sonia moved her hands up to Akane's arms, her snowy white skin standing out starkly against Akane's rich dark skin, and pulled herself to her feet. She laughed a little, like she was both pleased and amused by the fact that Akane had caught her.

Ibuki shouted something from down the beach, and Sonia broke away from Akane, still running like she didn't know how to run, her dainty, high-arched feet sinking into the sand, pushing it away and leaving a trail of perfect footprints behind her. Akane sped after her, matching her speed in mere seconds with better pace and posture. Sonia glanced over at Akane and then seized her hand, and in that moment Akane felt a strange level of tension channel through that hand, as though Sonia was dreadfully afraid to have done that.

Akane gripped her hand back, with even more ferocity. Invigorated and excited, Akane kicked her muscles into gear, having been expending relatively little strength to keep pace with Sonia in the first place. Sonia seemed startled by Akane's sudden increase in speed, but she said nothing in protest, just tried to match her pace regardless. Akane thought nothing of it. She was naturally strong, naturally fast, and to her her strength had no presence.

She didn't realize it, but she could hear Sonia's breath grow rough and ragged beside her. It wasn't until they bounced to a stop that Akane noticed that Sonia had been at all affected by how fast they were running.

She didn't smell like flowers, like roses or nice hotel soap. She smelled like sweat. She _was_ sweating, as a matter of fact. The hair on the back of her neck was damp with sweat, her face flushed from the exciting strain of running like that, like she'd never had to run before. Akane pressed her face into Sonia's neck and breathed in her smell, her surprisingly human smell. Sonia giggled again, in the same way she had when she'd been startled by how cold the water was, and it was then that Akane realized that Sonia still had a hold on her hand.

As if she could read Akane's very thoughts, Sonia intertwined her fingers with Akane's. So soft, so thin, so delicate, like a handful of plush flower petals. Beautiful.

Beautiful. The encroaching sunset, the vast untouched beach, the landscape colored by the slowly dying light – none were as beautiful as Sonia's face, the soul that hid behind her bright eyes, her petite hands, and the pale warmth held within them. Sonia looked back down at their hands, and she played with Akane's fingers, as though wondering at how much bigger and tougher her hands were.

Akane wanted to kiss her. But she didn't. She just stared at Sonia's short, luxurious hair and her flickering eyelashes, and toyed idly with her fingers.

Sonia became distracted by something off to the side, possibly the fact that the race wasn't over, and she smiled a goodbye to Akane before reluctantly letting go of her hand and shimmering off uphill. Towards the formless voices of the others, throwing indistinct shouts and laughs into the quiet environment. They were intoxicated by youth, by the warm, humid air, by the waning of the day, by each other's previously unnoticed allure, by curiosity.

Beside them, the sun was sinking into the sea, its parting shot letting dozens of nameless colors bleed from the atmosphere. Akane paused to admire it, letting its beauty fill her eyes, tracing the myriad of violent colors with her gaze. She took a few steps forward, towards the nuclear sunset, and felt her feet hit water. She stood there and let the next wave lick at her feet, wash over them, cool one part of her overheated body. Her eyes almost slid closed, and she breathed deeply, stomach heaving.

Another button on her shirt had come undone, since she could feel the breeze blow in under her breasts now. As the sun sunk lower, the winds were getting cooler, and the sensation of that cool air flowing into one of the hottest spots on her body made her want to open her shirt even farther. Akane angled her chest upwards, letting the undersides of her breasts taste the fresh air. She undid another button, before realizing that there was barely any point in keeping the last singular button fastened.

Akane let the front of her shirt fly open, the wind reaching its hands in and caressing her stomach, running playful fingers along her breasts, her collarbones, running them through her hair. Like some invisible, ethereal goddess tempting her with her gentle touch.

Then, as if on cue, there came the pale, ghostly goddess, no longer sprinting into the wind, but now striding gracefully over the sand, slowly observing her surroundings. Akane turned around and smiled at her, shirt still open, watching those big eyes widen even more than usual. Sonia's cheeks reddened, their color highlighted by the hues of the setting sun, but did not tear her eyes away from the way the wind was whipping Akane's shirt.

Akane lost her shirt in the ocean. After it had come open, she eventually just let it fly off, and the ocean caught it, absorbing itself into the thin fabric as it carried the garment away. Some of the girls tried to run after it, Ibuki wading up to her knees and soaking her stockings with seawater, but it kept going under and was too far out too fast. They quickly found it to be a lost cause, despite Peko's insistence that she could swim after it; Akane didn't really care, and the shirt would've been too wet to wear comfortably anyway.

The other girls relinquished their concerns rather quickly. The deeper the violet at the edge of the sunset grew, the stronger their peculiar intoxication became. The thrill of burning energy was not lost on them, and certainly not on Akane, who seemed to have been stricken by an unusual spell of timidness. She was growing braver, her body now mostly bare to outside eyes aside from her crimson skirt, fluttering with the motions of her legs.

Empowered by the feel of summer air on her chest, the pounding in her heart, the bright voices of her friends, she swept Sonia off her feet. She picked the smaller girl up by her legs and her chest, carrying her as if she were a blushing bride, clothed in a dress that shone like a diamond, one only she could've afforded to own. Akane ran with Sonia in her arms, as if to show off her strength, but with no such thought in her head. With very little thought in her head, as a matter of fact; it was done mostly out of impulse.

Sonia's voice arced to the heavens as she expressed her surprise, the thrill of being carried so quickly and so recklessly, and she clung to Akane as well as she could. Her hand landed on Akane's collarbone, and Akane heard herself draw in a sharp breath.

They were quite far down the beach by then, and began to consider the fact that it was going to be truly dark rather soon. Akane put Sonia down rather quickly, a bit frightened by the way her heart raced at the touch of Sonia's hand on her chest.

While they were down at that end of the beach, Mahiru took a picture of them. Akane had jumped up on top of a rock, and Mahiru had Sonia stand in front of her and lean against the rock, so that Sonia's shoulders were covering up Akane's chest, even though Akane's bare shoulders and stomach made it clear she was topless anyway. When Akane felt Sonia's warmth against her exposed chest, her heart lurched like it did when she was really high up and looked out over an edge.

Sonia, feeling the heat of Akane's skin, looked up at her face. And then, in that moment, even the wind seemed to slow down. Akane lost herself in Sonia's eyes, which seemed to take on a myriad of new colors, layering over and over each other like the petals of a blossoming rose. A rose, caressed by sunlight, gasping for the taste of spring, opening itself to the sun and filling the world with color. There were Sonia's big doe eyes, long lashes fluttering slowly while she blinked, entire galaxies of color reflected in her irises.

Her hair was flickering, dancing over the back of her head, her skin so pure and pale that it almost looked unreal. It was unreal, unreal that anyone could be so flawlessly, classically beautiful. Sonia lifted her hand and very gently laid her fingers on Akane's arm. As warmth bubbled in her veins, she wondered what Sonia was thinking, but chose not to ask. After all, it would've almost ruined something, something Akane loved about wondering what a girl so envied and admired was doing cutting her hair and running barefoot on the beach and staring into Akane's eyes.

Akane didn't even notice when Mahiru took the picture. It must have looked lovely.

Mahiru turned to look at the ocean, and she stepped forward, and took a deep breath, wondering if she could take a good picture of the sea and the sunset without anyone in it. However, at that moment, Ibuki and Peko came running around the edges of the waves, dark silhouettes on the orange sun. Mahiru smiled and snapped a picture of them as quickly as possible.

But Sonia and Akane weren't paying attention to her. Akane leaned down, wrapping her arms gently around Sonia's body, and kissed her. Kissed her like she'd wanted to earlier, maybe like she'd wanted to since she first met her. Akane ran her hand down Sonia's chest, and she felt that little thrill again, from a different perspective.

She tasted like roses smelled. Like diamonds looked, when you saw them in advertisements on flickering TVs through bar windows, when you were walking home late but you started running because you were scared, just a little scared, of the dark narrow streets.

But then she wasn't in those dark narrow streets anymore, the ones that smelled like smoke and sweat and pain. She was lying on a rock, with Sonia staring into her eyes, smiling like she did with the very corners of her mouth. Akane brushed Sonia's hair down a little, back towards its usual neatness. But, no matter what, Sonia's shorter hair would always look wilder than it had when it was long. And the girl, herself, she looked wilder too. Less like a bright, veiled goddess, and more like a young, vulnerable teenager, swept away by wind and weight.

Noticing how much of the sky was purple, someone murmured a recommendation for heading back, going back along the beach and taking the road from the beach house up past the diner. The others quietly offered words and gestures of agreement, and Akane slid herself off of the rock she was lounging atop.

She looked back over her shoulder at the rocks, the sighing trees, twisted hands of ground foliage. She thought about grabbing Sonia by the hand, carrying her off into one of those little sheltered spots, leaving the world behind. Making her even wilder. Watching the night sky glow with stars from the comfort of each other.

But the sun's light was fading quickly, and, as though they'd drawn all of their power from the sun, the girls were beginning to realize that they were tired. That this reckless, thoughtless romp had cost them consequential levels of energy. Even Sonia, as unalterable as she'd always seemed, was changed.

Their journey back was much less playful; with purpose put into their actions, the girls seemed to lose their motivation. Akane kept striding, picking up speed and stretching her short skirt to its limits, but Sonia would always pick up speed to match her. After a few of Akane's bursts of speed, Sonia stopped holding her dress when she ran. Akane noticed this, but Sonia did not notice that Akane's gaze was directed at her. She was watching Akane's body, barely covered, observing the way her muscles worked in conjunction with her bones.

Sonia pulled her arms to her sides. She held them like pistons, close to her body, like Akane did. She kept pace with Akane, hair flying, lungs pounding, as they led the group back towards the little beach house. Peko ran closer to the water, a little bit behind them. She'd let her gray hair down, and it still retained long waves from her braids. Ibuki was calling after her, laughing at how fast everyone else was going, and Mahiru brought up the rear, taking a few more pictures, hoping that they would be good. She turned her focus towards the girls, again, and took a few more pictures of them too.

It wasn't what most people would consider a photo-worthy occasion. But it may very well have been, for as much happened within and between all of them. Mahiru thought it was only practice, trying to take decent photos of something besides people, but somehow she knew that there was much more in the photos she took that evening.

They all paused outside the beach house, where they'd come from. Sonia was very nearly exhausted, and Akane thought about picking her up again and carrying her, but the smaller girl took a deep breath and put on a look of determination. As her chest swelled deeply and wavered when she exhaled, and she brushed back the harsh edges of her short hair, Akane could tell all she needed to know. Sonia was proving something to herself, or had proven something to herself. She could stand alone.

It was getting quite dark as they started back to their rooms. They walked up the road slowly but steadily, their feet nearly shocked by the difference between asphalt and sand. As the five of them passed through the parking lot outside the diner, its lights still on even at this hour, they passed by a small team of some of the boys.

There was a spark of defiance in the way Sonia carried herself as they passed. She knew her hair was beautiful. She'd known the length of it and its luxurious flow were admired and envied. And now she spoke without words, looking as though she'd gotten her hair cut precisely because she knew her short hair would make her less alluring to most of them.

Right then and there, they were not 'pretty' girls. Their hair was windswept, tossed in every direction and never fixed, and Sonia's was freshly cut and still hard-edged. Their clothes were damp, reeking of seawater and sweat, sand still clinging to wet legs and bare feet. Half of them had left their shoes in the beach house and never retrieved them. Akane had put on makeup that morning, but now it was smudged and faint, making her look more like a raccoon than anything.

As they passed by the boys outside the diner, not a single one of them said anything. A few eyes glimmered with curiosity at Sonia's hair and Akane's bare chest, but not so much as a hello was exchanged. Neither group asked where the other one was headed. Once the boys were safely behind them, Akane felt Sonia take her hand. None of the girls looked back, but Akane always wondered if any of the boys had. If any of them had stolen one last glance over their shoulder as they watched their distorted expectations walk away from the sunset.

 


End file.
